A Romance of Errors
by Julian Amici
Summary: What if Naruto found ot Sasuke's biggest secret? Yaoi NejiSasu Nonexplicit OneShot


**A Romance of Errors**

By: Julian Amici

Naruto jumped from tree to tree. "Stupid Sasuke, running off like that." The two had been sparing, and Sasuke had gotten it in his head to do some speed training. Of course, it looked to Naruto like Sasuke was running away. "I'll show him who's stronger. I'll show him what I can do when I set my mind to it." Naruto continued on, noticing a little too late when he stepped on the explosive seals. Fire engulfed him, and he plummeted to the ground below. Right before he hit the ground, he felt something grab his ankle. It was Sasuke. He smiled. "Damnit, Sasuke, how'd you get those seals right where I couldn't see them?"

"I just put them on the opposite side of the tree trunk, where you couldn't see, but where your foot would touch when you ran past it." Sasuke explained.

"You could have killed me!" Naruto complained. "You ever thought of that?"

Sasuke's smile got even bigger. "Yeah, I did."

Naruto struggled from Sasuke's grasp, just to land on his head on the ground two feet below him. "Ow…" he held his head. Naruto got back up and threw a punch at Sasuke, just to have it dodged, his arm grabbed, and himself thrown into a nearby tree. He got back on his feet quickly. "Damnit, fight fair!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We're ninja Naruto. We're not supposed to fight fair."

Naruto's blood began to boil. "Well, if that's the way you want it…"

He rushed at Sasuke, creating multiple shadow clones of himself in the process. But instead of rushing into a headlong attack, he surrounded Sasuke, and started to concentrate his Chakra into one single point, surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke jumped upward before the Chakra shell could fully form, and threw out a number of Kunai, hitting the Naruto clones, destroying them all, and hitting Naruto himself in the shoulder. He landed, and Naruto got into a fighting position. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming from behind Sasuke. Looking behind him, Sasuke saw Neji begin to emerge from the woods. "Neji, what're you doing here?"

Neji gave him a faint smile, and waved his hand. "I was just taking a walk, what about you?"

Sasuke pointed behind him with his thumb. "Just sparing with the moron over there."

Neji looked behind Sasuke, and arched his eyebrow. "Who are you pointing to?"

Sasuke looked behind him, and sure enough, there was no sign of Naruto. "Damnit, that coward."

He turned back to Neji, to see him hit with a Kunai from above. As he fell, Sasuke looked up and saw another Neji coming down right on top of him. He didn't have time to react before he was pinned to the ground. "Gotcha now." Neji smiled.

Sasuke smiled back. "I guess you did." He leaned up and kissed Neji on the lips.

Neji's eyes went wide, and he bolted off of Sasuke. "Wha… what the hell are you doing?!?" he yelled.

Sasuke's smile faded as he got up himself. "What're you talking about? No one's around, we can just be ourselves." He began to approach Neji. "We've done this a thousand times before, why're you getting so upset?"

Neji stopped in his tracks. "You, you mean you and Neji are together?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he realized what happened. A puff of smoke went up around Neji to reveal Naruto's form. Sasuke realized that Naruto had used the transformation technique to turn into Neji, and had just learned his biggest secret. "Na… Naruto, it's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think!" Naruto yelled. "You're gay! You and Neji are together! I should tell the whole town!"

"No, don't!" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto took a step back. He'd never seen this much emotion (other than anger) seethe from Sasuke before. "Neji's reputation would be ruined! He'd hate me!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second, before he put him arm behind his head. "Um, it's no big deal, you know. I don't really care if you're gay, but if you really don't want anyone to know…" He hesitated for a moment. "I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke smiled his own debonair smile. "Thanks, Naruto. I guess I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done to you before."

Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You've been there for me when no one else has been. Sure, we compete a lot, but you're the only one that actually wants to compete with me. You're like my family. And other than kicking your ass ever once in a while, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even if I don't understand something you do. Like kissing Neji…"

Sasuke blushed. Again, the two ninja heard footsteps from behind Sasuke. Upon turning around, Sasuke saw the form of Neji walking toward him. He raised his hand in a wave. "Uchiha." He called.

Naruto grinned at Neji. Now he could annoy both of them. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He jumped up, and disappeared into the foliage.

Neji's eyes widened at the comment, and his mouth hung open. "Does he, does Naruto know about us?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry though, he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. I trust him at his word."

Neji smiled and walked toward Sasuke. "Well, if you say so." He leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and gently began to nibble on his ear.

Sasuke let out a small gasp. "Well, you still know right where to get at me." He soflty pushed Neji down to the ground.

From a treetop not too far away, Naruto turned away and started to head back to the town. "That's something I didn't really need to see." His stomach rumbled. "Well, I may as well get something to eat. I think I'll ask Sakura to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me for lunch!" Loving his own idea, he bounded away from the forest clearing, leaving behind the sounds of rapture emanating from within.

The End

**Author's Notes**

Well, I'm not sure if I should be ashamed of that or not. It is yaoi after all. And I mean, really. What kind of straight guy writes yaoi? Me apparently. Shrug I don't know. I guess maybe three people'll read this anyway, so I'll put down whatever I want.

I'm not going to say that I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing the fanfics here. I think that's obvious.

I'll let you use your imagination as too how old the people are in this fic. If you're sick, you'll imagine them as the same age in the show (not that I know too many homosexual 12 year olds…) Otherwise, I guess the age ranges from 16 to 22. Use your own discretion.


End file.
